Assassin
by Elise E. Maxwell
Summary: Being a young adult is a difficult task, even more so when you're a trained assassin! No yoai, and some original characters! (I HATE summaries!)
1. Prologue: All's fair

Disclaimer: C'mon... do you honestly think and owner of GW would be writing on this website?  
  
AN: This is gonna be fun! My first fan-fic! (Oh yeah, if you're a fan of Hilde, don't read this. Why? 'Cuz I HATE Hilde.)  
  
Assassin  
  
Summary: Nobody's perfect. Not even the heartless assassins of the perfect solider project. So, what happens when the beautiful assassin, Mena Anderson, makes a terrible error?  
  
Prologue:   
  
All's fair...  
  
Three children sit on a train, like sardines. They are obviously related because all have eyes the color of sapphires, a goofy smile, long legs, arms and bodies, for each of their ages anyway, and an innocent air. The two eldest have hair the color of sunshine. The youngest however, sticks out prominently because of her hair. It was ridiculously red, like the color of rubies directly in the sun. Her siblings both had silky smooth, straight hair. Her older sister's fell to her waist and her brother's barley went past his shoulders, and was in a ponytail at that particular time. The ruby head, on the other hand, had the most lovely natural ringlets any child could ever have.  
  
So, anyway, there the children were, waiting for their destination when it happened. All the lights went out. "Oh my God!" a male passenger yelled. "It's happening!"  
  
This particular man was the father of the children. "Come quickly," he yelled. "Children, please follow my voi-!"  
  
The sudden sound of gas being released scared the passengers into chaos. Screams filled the car, shortly followed by unconscious bodies falling to the floor. "Papa!" the eldest of the three children cried. He was the last to black out.  
  
The boy was the last to wake. He was suffering from what seemed to be the worst migraine in his entire life, that life being 12.3 years long. His sisters, 9.5 years and 5.2 years, didn't seem to be in a better condition. "Here... Here is where?" he asked.  
  
His sisters, desperately trying to remember the words he was using struggled with their words. Their birth language was French, not this English. "Ici...? Je... I do not know..." the blonde sister replied. When she spoke English, she could hide her accent very well.  
  
The boy got up. "A room," he moved close to the wall and touched it, "with walls made of some metal... Like a... a... cell."  
  
"Oui," the youngest spoke. "We ver brought here by a tall, thin homme... uhh... man, I mean."  
  
"How do you know?" he demanded, frustrated that his littlest sister was more informed than he was.  
  
"I voke up vhen they brings us here. Ve vas on a space ship par a petit time. I mean, a small time..." she spoke, trying to follow their father's orders of not speaking their native language in strange places. "The homm... man said that ve vas the ones that they vas looking for. Ven I sit up, says he, 'Sleep little, you vill arise ven the time is right,' and I sleeps. I just vaked up here a few minutes ago and vas cold... so I cuddles with-"  
  
The door opened. The children were quickly silent. A tall, thin man walked into their cell. A cold smile was spread across his long, thin face. "Well, my children, welcome to your new home," he gave them another unintentionally wicked smile. "And your new life."  
  
Weeks later, the children began to learn the true meaning of pain. The true meaning of rewards. They were going into perfect soldier training. The most intense training any person could ever have gone through. Not even the Federation's version, the one Heero Yuy was in, wasn't close. For being put through such horrible events, the children remained incredibly resilient. Their bodies were trained faster than any person on record. However, despite countless hours in personality conditioning, the children's personality show no change whatsoever. This baffled their trainers, but didn't stop them from trying. Even after four years, there was little to no change in their personalities, besides the fact that they were incredibly mature.  
  
The children were the essence of perfect soldier. Their ability to withstand pain, their endurance, their ability to withstand personality conditioning and their intelligence made them feared and revered among those who knew them.  
  
And to each, a specific job:  
  
The eldest, who was given the name Fex Anderson, was a gundam pilot.  
  
The middle, now Diz Anderson, was a hacker and hand to hand combat specialist.  
  
The youngest, Mena Anderson, an assassin who used potions and various weapons to complete her jobs.  
  
Three children, now three adults, lost to the world by the world for the world. What an ugly world.  
  
AN: SOO retarded, but it's the beat I could do... sorry... (Please be nice with the reviews... it's my first official story, after all...)  
  
Love,   
  
Elise Maxwell 


	2. Chapter 1: Of Mice and Men

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own GW, nor any of the characters, except of course for Fex, Diz and Mena. Actually, my siblings and I own them, so it's not COMPLETELY mine...  
  
AN: If you're not into mindless babble, skip the next segment and read the story. I would, if I were you. (Mindless Babble was the name of a monologue I did at HHS... I want to see if anyone from Fairland can guess me NOW...)  
  
Don't think of me as an air head, but I had some trouble up loading the first chapter of this story. I have WordPerfect 10 and the file name ended with "*.wpd", so I changed it to "*.doc", but it STILL wouldn't upload onto FF.net. So, I finally, pasted the document into note pad and saved and guess what?! FF.net FINALLY accepted it! I'm soooo happy! Yeah, well... that's all I can think of saying right now... (Oh... I should probably do my trig homework...)  
  
Oh yeah! One other thing, I hate Hilde, but I feel that what must be done, must be done...  
  
Assassin  
  
By: Elise E. Maxwell  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Of Mice and Men  
  
Bright sunlight filtered through the dusty blinds of an old apartment. Four beds were positioned on each wall. Only two were occupied. In one bed was Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, deadly, cunning and powerful. In the other bed was Duo Maxwell, the "god of death," flirtatious, athletic, and passionate. One wouldn't expect these two to be best friends, but they are. Duo lay in his old bed deep in thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Where to now, Duo?" Hilde asked, tossing her head to the side. "Or is that all, just dinner and a movie?" She giggled.  
  
Duo pulled her close to him. "Whatever it is, it has to be free 'cuz I'm broke!"  
  
Hilde giggled and snuggled closer to Duo. "I don't know about that... I'd have to have a sample, before I could charge..."  
  
"You little wh-!" Duo started, but was cut off by a deep kiss from Hilde.  
  
"I'm just kidding," she whispered.  
  
"Let's go to your place, 'cuz Hee-man would freak if we were... you know...," Duo lifted her chin up and kissed her.  
  
"Let's go then!" Hilde giggled excitedly, pulling Duo's arm towards her apartment building.  
  
Duo allowed her to lead him. He had no reason to decline this offering. Anyway, he was leaving in a few days, with the Hee-man, to learn how to use and operate the newest, fastest mobile suits...  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
Duo smiled to himself, lost in the memory.  
  
Heero, who was also awake was thinking about something totally different. I've been slacking off recently, he thought to himself. It's mostly Duo's fault, but I can't completely blame it on him... I have been busy with school... I will still go as fast as I possibly can on the mobile suit, but my strength has decreased, so my ability to withstand high G's has also... Oh shit!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Relena stood in the doorway of her mansion. All Heero knew was that she was silently dealing with something that he couldn't put his finger on. He did know, however, that she was unaware of his presence. He didn't want her to know that he was sitting in the tree watching her from afar. A falling star streaked across the sky. She sighed and bit her lip. "My shooting star, where have you gone?" she said to herself, but loud enough for Heero's sharp ears to pick up. She took a step out the doorway and closed it behind her. She wandered under the tree in which Heero was hiding.  
  
Heero couldn't stand it much longer. His insides were twisting, the same way they always did when she was near. He was about to reveal himself when the gates clicked open and a pair of headlights were seen crawling up the driveway. Relena sighed. "Good God," she whispered. "I can't believe we're really going through with this..."  
  
She stood patiently waiting for the car. Heero saw her tremble. The car pulled to a slow stop. Heero was very interested, so he remained as still as a statue. A tall figure got out of the car. "Ms. Peacecraft, I assume?" a handsome voice asked. Heero had never heard such a voice. It was almost hypnotic.  
  
"Yes, I am she," she replied, he voice trembled.  
  
The man walked up to her. "So... you are interested in our services, I hear."  
  
Relena sighed. "Lets cut the crap and get right to the point. There have been numerous sightings, threats and reports of the most deadly terrorist in the world somewhere here in the Sanc Kingdom. She is very stealthy and deceptive AND she was the one who murdered the delegate from colony D-9. That man had even more security than me... So, I think it's time to have her... taken care of..."  
  
The man chuckled. "Don't be so nervous! This is your first time issuing an order for someone's assassination, isn't it? Don't worry. This is our JOB. We never fail. We never make mistakes. And if it still is a burden on your thoughts, think of it this way; if you let her live, she will continue to kill and then will people respect you for what you've done? For LETTING her get away with murder? It think not."  
  
Relena trembled. "I support peace... Yet I don't want my people to suffer... I just don't know!"  
  
"You must do what is right for your people. Please don't give a second though to it."  
  
"You're right..."  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft... may I ask you a question?" the man was the to be the nervous one then.  
  
Relena took an interest in his tone, as did Heero. "Fire away."  
  
"Why us? Why did you ask US to help? After all, you could have just asked the infamous Yuy. This was his speciality as a child..."  
  
Heero and Relena froze. "I don't know where he most of the time," she replied stiffly. "Anyway, he would never do something for me..."  
  
"Or do you mean you could never ask him to do something like that for you?" the man asked, his voice almost smiling kindness.   
  
Heero was sick of this man. How could a trained killer be so... so... nice? The man took a step closer to Relena. "Listen, we'll take care of it. It would have been easier for the both of us if you had asked Yuy, but the job probably wouldn't have been done ask quickly or as professionally if he had."  
  
Heero was infuriated. This man had just insulted him. Relena took a step back. "Don't EVER insult Heero in front of me again," she hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
The man had already noted his mistake. "God, that came out all wrong! Heero is an idol in my, you see! I practically worship him! He WAS the best assassin in the solar system, but then he went to Gundams. Now he's a legend there too! Please don't be offended for him. He can do that himself, since he's right behind you!"  
  
Relena jumped three feet in the air. "WHAT?!" she yelled, looking around wildly, then quickly composing herself. "He is not."  
  
The man shook his head. "He won't come down NOW," the man replied shaking his head. "However, if you climb that tree behind you, you'll be able to talk to him."  
  
Relena turned around and looked at the tree, at Heero. "Please, Heero, if you're really up there, come down."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ms. Peacecraft, he won't come down. I've insulted his pride... Stupid me... Oh well," a sudden quiet beeping sound emerged from the man's waist. "Shit! I gotta go! Ms. Peacecraft, we'll take care of the woman, okay? Don't your worry your pretty little head about it." With that he jumped into his car and quietly pulled out of the driveway.  
  
A few minutes had passed and Relena still stood, still as a stone under the tree. "Heero, come to me," she whispered, looking up at the tree. "Please."  
  
Regretfully, Heero slid to the ground. "Hn?'  
  
She smiled. "Heero...," she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Heero didn't make a move. He just stood there, taking the moment in. When she let him go, she seemed disappointed. "I'm glad that you're here Heero," she whispered.  
  
Heero nodded. He wanted to do SOMETHING, but he couldn't figure out WHAT it was that he wanted to do. So, he leaned in kissed her lips, turned around and ran, easily scaling the fence and ran the fifteen miles from her home to his.  
  
*Flashback End*  
  
Heero was embarrassed over his actions. WHY had he kissed her?! WHY?! Though, it did feel kind of nice...  
  
*************  
  
AN: Yeah... well... that's all good. Kind weird, but, it's all good...R&R plz!  
  
Love,   
  
Elise Maxwell ~_- 


	3. Chapter 2: Thanatopsis

Disclaimer: I own a $300 PDA! ... I don't own GW though....  
  
AN: Yeah, well, life officially sucks... ummm... but... Yeah... Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
Assassin  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Thanatopsis  
  
It was the last day of Duo and Heero's freedom. Duo was even more excited to spend time with Hilde and Heero was even less excited of each new day. He knew that soon he would be spending twenty four hours a day, seven days a week with that braided baka. Relena hadn't even tried to make contact with Heero since "the incident." Not that Heero really cared or anything. He was busy working out.   
  
On this day, Heero was busy working on his abs, when he heard a familiar voice. The same handsome voice he heard in Relena's front lawn. He peeked around the corner, so he could get a view of the man. The man was tall and well built, yet he looked rather skinny. He was leaning over a girl with ridiculously long blond hair. She was smiling at him and nodding. "Little Mena certainly has become very arrogant! Did you see the way she looked at you when you told her to be careful? It was the same look a teen gives his or her mother or father when they tell them that they shouldn't smoke."  
  
"You're right..." the man sighed. "It's the training. She knows she's very powerful and that is a terrible thing for anyone to know. She is almost invincible, but she thinks she's a fucking god or something. I hope she learns her lesson."  
  
"Fex, she learns from you. You taught her that she is invincible," the girl chided gently.  
  
"How dare you say I taught her that, Diz. We learned from the training that we're invincible. Anyways, we almost are invincible," the man, who Heero then knew as Fex, scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. He then looked down at his watch. "Oh, it's almost four. Almost time for the 'princess' to arrive. Lets head down there."  
  
Heero went back to his workout machine. 'Isn't there somewhere I'm supposed to be at four?' Heero asked himself. 'Shit! That's right! Dinner with,' Heero shuddered involuntarily, ' Duo and Hilde at the Calamity Café...'  
  
Heero grabbed his bag and headed to the shower. Usually, Heero avoid the two lovers as much as possible, but when it comes to food... that's a completely different story. Heero was hungry enough to eat anything with four legs. That seeing eye dog was starting to look like a roast in Heero's eyes...  
  
Heero shook his head and headed towards the locker/shower room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Duo looked around as casually as possible. There was no one around. He stealthily ran forward and ducked under the trash can when the familiar sound of a car coming to a slow stop could be heard. He peeked out from behind the trash can to see who in their right mind would be driving a car in this section of the colony. It was a grand looking black limo with black tinted windows. Duo couldn't see the hint of anything behind those windows. Slowly, the back window began to roll down. Duo almost gasped because the woman, whose face had just been revealed, looked exactly like Hilde. He quickly realized, however, that her mouth was far too wide to be Hilde's. Still, he was disturbed by the likeness.  
  
A bum, that had been sleeping under newspapers, shuffled his way towards the limo. He leaned his head close to the window. The bum's head was shaking and nodding at, for Duo anyways, random points in the conversation. The Hilde imposter's face was slowly turning red, then an ugly shade of purple. Duo started to get a sick feeling in his stomach. 'I shouldn't be here,' he thought to himself.  
  
The bum was obviously starting to get very frightened, as suggested by his body language. His terrified voice could be faintly heard from Duo's position. "Ma'am, I said that the café was secure, to the best of my knowledge! Please, I can't stop everything for you that would look to suspicious!"  
  
The woman's voice was very clearly heard through out the alley-way. "And you think this doesn't look suspicious?!" With that, she promptly yanked a gun up and shot him in the head.  
  
The gun was silenced, so there was no 'BANG!' It was more like 'bang...'   
  
Duo fell back into a fetal position, hugging his knees and cringing as the vomit inducing sent of brains drifted towards him. The sight of death was nothing new to him, but Duo found this random act of violence sickening. Death is necessary for life, but that was... cold blooded. Duo rubbed his eyes. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself out loud. 'Not report this, for one thing. I don't need to get involved in that kind of shit. Not right now, anyways. Anywho, I have to go to the Calamity Café. Maybe I can drink those images away...'  
  
Duo sighed and got up shakily. The limo had pulled away as soon as the bum was shot. Duo silently ran into the store that was in the opposite direction of the dead bum.   
  
The store was a cute little jewelry shop full of antiques and little doo-dads. Duo found the ring that Hilde had fallen in love with when they had fallen at this store's doorstep a few weeks ago. Tonight was the night he would propose to her.  
  
Later...  
  
It was 3:50 PM. The last day of Heero and Duo's freedom was coming to a too soon close. Hilde and Heero were waiting for Duo at the front of Calamity Café. A grand looking limo with pure black windows pulled into the VIP parking lot. Hilde's eyebrows raised up a little. "Someone's got a lot of money," she giggled. "Could it be your woman Heero?"  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted. He was in no mood for joking. The prospect of being with Duo for one year straight was looming heavily on his mind.  
  
A person, heavily clothed in furs and scarves, limped out of the car. She (for it was obviously a woman) walked calmly into the Calamity Café. "Well, lots like we'll have some companions in the VIP section!" Hilde was obviously in a good mood.  
  
Heero shook his head. That's when Duo appeared, his eyes on the sidewalk. He looked as if he saw a ghost. Hilde ran up to him and embraced him. "Duo baby, what's wrong? You look sad."  
  
Duo looked up and forced a smile. "That's because I am. I don't get to be with you for a whole year."  
  
Hilde smiled at him at then kissed him. "Ashitaru, Duo."  
  
"Ashitaru, Hilde," Duo whispered into her hair.  
  
Heero grunted impatiently. Duo and Hilde pulled apart and laughed. "Tonight, my friends, we are going to get wasted! Yes sir. I will pay for whatever anybody wants to drink. I am planning on a little Russian vodka to begin my night! I don't know about you, but I'd be lost without it! Vodka's the shiz!" Duo laughed. "Anywho, lets go claim our VIP table!"  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Fex, Diz and Mena stood at the back entrance of the Calamity Café. "So, she's in there? In the VIP section?" Mena asked she was anxious.  
  
Fex sighed. "It's not going to be easy to get to her. She's got her people all in that place. There maybe two or three people in there that don't work for her, but besides that, everyone there will be looking for something like this."  
  
Diz had bypassed the security systems and had control of the security cameras that were posted everywhere in the café. She was watching a live feed on her laptop computer. "She has arrived," Diz announced. She's dressed as a rich civilian. She's taking off many layers of jackets and leaving them at the front entrance. Now she's heading to the VIP section. There are no cameras in the VIP section. Mena, listen to me carefully," Diz closed the laptop. "She is wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with yellow writing on it. Her hair is short and black, or a really dark blue. I couldn't tell because the picture quality on my lap top is so bad. She's got two burly looking goonies with her. I suggest you approach them as a frightful waitress. They love to know that they have power and since even the employees are in her ring of friends, they'll love to know that you respect and fear them."  
  
Mena rolled her eyes. "Please spare me the lecture. We've gone over it about a million times already. I'm the best assassin out there. I'm not about to make any mistakes. Now good day and I will see you when the mission is accomplished," with that, Mena turned around and walked in the café, dressed as the employee that was drugged, gagged and bound in the back of Fex's van.   
  
Everyone that knew the girl she was dressed up as thought that Mena was her. Mena had been shadowing her for a few days now and knew all the girl's habits, much of her past and anything else that would help in fooling anyone into thinking that it was the same person.  
  
So, the plan was being set in motion. The three groups of three had no idea what was about to take place. Nor did they even suspect the consequences of actions and accidents that were about to happen. So began the dawning of a new life for them.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: *grins evilly* Muwhahaha! A cliffhanger! (Don't ya love it when I'm evil like this?)  
  
Love,  
  
Elise E. Maxwell;p 


End file.
